runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Knights of the Round Table
As the name suggest, this is a Saradominist clan - it has existed in Gielinor since fall 2011. On February 22nd 2012 the clan name was changed from Saradominist ArmyGHQ to Saradominist Kingdom Clan Motto "Partnership and Loyalty, our strongest weapons! Territory The Clan assumes to be in charge of and protecting all Saradominist areas of Mishtalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin in World 120, 67 and 42 Government Until February 2012 the government was despotic. On February 22nd 2012, former Chieftain Benja 12345 was elected King of a constitutional monarchy (democracy). The leadership is a two-chamber system. Benja 12345 appoints 5 members for the Senate and the clan elects 10 members for the Parliament. The Senate can veto the Parliament. In addition King Benja 12345 appoints Mayors of the seven counties of the Kingdom. Senate (High Council) #King: Benja 12345 #Prime Minister: Sebastopolo8 #Minister of the Exterior, Army and Navy/Archchancelor: Tuffy539 #Minister of the Interior/Secretary of State: ShaKen BaKon #Minister of Religious, Educational and Cultural affairs/Inquisitor: Gyrd Stanz #Minister of Economical and Financial affairs/Treasurer: To be appointed soon Parliament (Low Council) #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' #''To be elected soon'' Mayors *Lumbridge & Draynor: Inquisitor Gyrd Stanz (Temporary) *Varrock & Edgeville: to be appointed *Falador & Port Sarim: to be appointed *Taverley & Burthorpe: to be appointed *Ardougne & Witchaven: to be appointed *Catherby, Seer's Village & Hemenster: to be appointed *Yanille & Port Khazard: to be appointed *Entrana: to be appointed Official Government Addresses *Senate, Parliament & Prime Ministry: Falador Castle *Ministry of the Exterior: East Ardougne Castle *Ministry of the interior: Yanille *Ministry of Religious, Educational and Cultural Affairs: Pater Domus *Ministry of Economical & Financial Affairs: Varrock Castle Honour Code This code is our life in 5 laws. If you break it you will be punished. If you respect it, you can be promoted. *1st law: Be loyal to the clan. *2nd law: Be active on the clan. *3rd law: Be friendly to the clan. *4th law: Be honest and truthful in the clan. *5th law: Respect the Runescape Rules inside and outside the clan. Promotion and Rank System You can get promoted by: *1.- Respecting the Honour Code. *2.- Recruiting someone. *3.- Showing Leadership (But not running over the authority of your superiors). *4.- Respecting your superiors. *5.- Fullfilling a Clan Mission There are many other ways, but these are the most known. Army Ranks *(Clanmates with combat level of 49 or less) Cadet Rank: Junior Cadet and Senior Cadet. *Recruit Rank. *(Non-comissioned Officer) Corporal Rank: 4th Corporal, 3rd Corporal, 2nd Corporal and 1st Corporal. *(Sub-officer) Sergeant Rank: 2nd Sergeant and 1st Sergeant. *(Comissioned Officer) Lieutenant Rank: Junior Lieutenant and Senior Lieutenant. *(Comissioned Officer) Captain Rank. *(Commander) General: Brigadier General, Division General and Army General. *(Commander) Admin. *(Commander) Organizer. *(Commander) Coordinators. *(Supreme Commander) Overseer. *(Supreme Commander) Deputy Owner. *(Supreme Commander) Owner. Navy Ranks *(Seaman) Cadet. *(Seaman) Recruit. *(Seaman) Corporal. *(Sub-officer) Sergeant. *(Comissioned Officer) Lieutenant. *(Ship Commander) Captain of Ship (Captain Rank). *(Ship Commander) Commodore (General Rank). *(Commander) Admiral (Admin). *(Commander) Junior Administrator (Organizer) *(Commander) Senior Administrator (Coordinator) *(Navy Commander) Overseer. *(Navy Commander) Deputy Owner. *(Navy Commander) Owner. Those Ranks are a Hierarchy. Ranks of Overseer to Owner have THE SAME POWERS. Organization We have a lot of systems that help us to organize, for example: Clan Identifications, Clan Batallions/Squads, Clan Medals,etc. I will explain some of them. Clan Medals: This system is like a recognition, because the clanmate did something memorable to the clan. I will give some examples of the medals. - Medal of Leadership: Gaven by leading good a group of soldiers when nobody else can (But of course that doesn't mean running over the authority of a superior). - Medal of Partnership: Gaven by having a good relationship with your clanmates. - Medal of Honor: Best medal. Gaven by giving away all the effort that the clanmate can give (maybe more than the clan asks for) by the growing of the clan. Clan Titles: This system is a recognition too, but it's different to Clan Medals because this system consists on giving the clanmate a title, for example: "Warlord". A list of possible titles can be seen at here. Clan Uniform F2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development Types *Warrior: Steel Armour (Rune Armour is strictly officers and commanders) *Ranger: Leather or Green Dragonhide Armour *Wizard: Blue Wizard Robes *Chaplain: Priest Gown or Monk's Robes *Airborne: N/A Helmets *Steel Helm: Cadets *Steel Full Helm: Recruits, Officers and Commanders Clan Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development F2P Uniforms as well as: Types *Warrior: **Steel Armour (Cadets/Recruits) **White Armour (NCO) **Temple Knight armour/Saradomin Armour/Armadyl Armour/Third Age Armour (SO,CO and commanders) *Ranger: Blue dragonhide armour - Blue/Dyed Silver Blessed D'hide Armour (optional SO, CO, Commanders) *Wizard/Chaplain: Desert Robes/Citharede Robes - Light Mystic Robes/Saradomin Vestment (optional SO, CO, Commanders) *Airborne (anachronistic): Bomber Jacket Costume (just for fun) Requirements *Temple Knight Armour: Recruitement Drive quest *White Armour requires: Wanted! quest Warrior varietys *Knight: Kiteshield - White Longsword and White Mace *Heavy armoured knight: Horse Heraldic Full Helm - Horse Heraldic Shield/Granite shield - Steel Hasta (Lance), White Longsword and White mace (horses are an ingame joke) *Phalanx: White Sq Shield (Scutum) - Steel Hasta (One-hand spear) and Leaf-bladed sword (Gladius) *Landsknecht: White 2H Sword/Saradomin Sword/Keenblade (Mercenary) - Any spear/Saradomin Mjolnir (Pikeman) *Artillerist: Dwarven Helmet - Hand Cannon is optional Warrior Helmet (Rank) *Steel Helm (Junior Cadet) *Steel Full Helm (Senior Cadet) *White Full Helm/Kandarin Heraldic Helmet (Recruit) *White Helm (Non Commissioned Officer) *Temple Knight Sallet/Dorgeshuun Heraldic Helmet (Sub Officer) *Mishtalin Heraldic Helm (Commissioned Officer) *Arrav Heraldic Helmet (Commander) *Helm of Netiznot (SO, CO, Commander) *Helmet of Trials (SO, CO, Commander) *Third Age Full Helmet (SO, CO, Commander) Requirements *Temple Knight Sallets: Recruitement Drive quest *White Helm/White Full Helm: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Helmet: Construction level 16 and access to Pluming Stand/Banner Easel Warrior Kiteshields *White Kiteshield *Arrav Heraldic Shield *Asgarnian Heraldic Shield *Dragon Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Rune shield *Falador Shield 2/3 *Third Age Kiteshield (SO, CO, Commander) Requirements *White Kiteshield: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Kiteshield: Construction level 16 and Acces to Banner Easel *Saradomin Heraldic Shield: Lvl 70 Prayer *Falador Shield 2/3: Falador Medium and Hard Tasks Clan Navy Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development *White/Blue Pirate Bandana *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots NCOs and SOs (Optional) *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (t) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots COs and Commanders (Optional) Blue Colonist Outfit or *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (g) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Requirements: *Sailor's Hat: Partially completed Catapult Construction